


За гранью сознания

by Kittoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Moral Dilemmas, Psychology, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittoon/pseuds/Kittoon
Summary: О путешествии в мир Подсознания





	1. Chapter 1

Скажем так, достойного объяснения, с какой радости я тут оказалась, у меня просто не было. Ровно как и идей, что теперь с этим надо было делать.  
Поэтому, давайте для начала познакомимся: Алиса. Пока, в целом, достаточно.  
Читая в книжках о "попаданцах", я частенько думала о том, как было бы классно тоже куда-нибудь попасть. Но, конечно, в какое-нибудь милое и приятное местечко, где можно будет спокойно прожить без лишней необходимости геройствовать или бороться за жизнь.  
Но иногда координаты мечты и итоговой точки попадания не вполне себе сходятся, и получается то, что получается. Меня в данном случае хорошо шлифанули лицом по асфальту.

Очухаться мне довелось в непонятном и абсолютно незнакомом месте. Какое может быть ощущение, когда засыпаешь дома, в родной и такой любимой постельке, а просыпаешься в холодном, крайне неприветливом помещении? Думаю, у меня была вполне логичная реакция - ужас. Причём очень сильный, сковывающий разом и движения, и всякую работу мысли. В голове за секунду пробежали все возможные мысли насчёт моего будущего, котрого, как мне тогда думалось, осталось не так уж и много. Естественно, я решила, что меня похитили и, как минимум, порежут на органы. И это ещё, если мне очень повезёт.  
Через несколько минут до меня дошло осознание, что я даже банально не связана, а помещение абсолютно пустое. Стало быть надо хоть немного осмотреться, раз так. Я человек хоть и не самого робкого десятка, но всё же ощущения были не самые приятные. Спустившись с кровати, осмотрела тускло освещённое помещение и поёжилась: было зябко от неуютного ощущения непонимания происходящего. Хотелось как можно быстрее что-то предпринять, чтоб поскорее от него избавиться.  
Но в чужом месте даже дышать было как-то страшно. Поэтому я обошла по периметру квадратную комнатушку и, не найдя никаких иных дверей и выходов кроме главного, решила выйти на улицу. Судя по прохладному воздуху, лёгкой дымке тумана и солнца чуть выше горизонта, было весьма раннее весеннее или осеннее утро. Улица была совершенно пуста. Но меня сильно удивил вид самих зданий: все, как один, бесцветные (не белые, а именно что какие-то тусклые, невзрачные), абсолютно одинаковые внешне. Небо будто состояло из неприятно-серой пыли, как мутный раствор побелки, а холодный свет исходил от белого диска-солнца. И ни деревца. Вообще никакой жизни и зелени.  
Зрелище угнетающее, от каждого сантиметра этого города веяло холодом и недружелюбностью. Ни опознавательных знаков, ни табличек с улицами, ни номеров домов. Всё одинаковое и пугающее.  
Дорога, уложенная большими белыми плитами с многочисленными сколами и шероховатостями, уходила вниз, с холма, и глазам открывались бесконечное пространство абсолютно идентичных строений.  
В глазах зарябило от этого зрелища, поэтому я поспешила зажмуриться и потрясти головой, чтоб отогнать эту неприятную волнистую рябь, будто в ненастроенном телевизоре.  
Солнце всходило постепенно всё выше,начиналось утро. И город оказался не таким пустым и пугающим. (Точнее нет, пугающим остался всё так же.) По улицам стали двигаться молочно-белые, полупрозрачные тени с едва различимыми чертами лица.  
Как только они начали проявляться, я судорожно дёрнулась обратно в тот домик, в котором очнулась. Но там уже появились очертания женщины средних лет и мужчины примерно того же возраста. Она что-то делала у плиты, он же сидел на кровати в немой позе. Никто из них не обращал на меня ровным счётом никакого внимания, поэтому я нервно выдохнула и рванула вниз по улице, захлопнув за собой дверь. Через меня как холодное желе прошла чья-то фигура. Лёгкие наполнились ледяным воздухом, отчего на секунду в глазах потемнело.  
Улицы были прямые, как по линейке, поэтому если бежать, то этот город точно рано или поздно закончится.

Верно ведь?...


	2. Глава 2

Нет, он не закончился. Ни на первом круге, ни на втором, ни на третьем. Как я отмеряла круги в этом однотипном мирке? Очень просто: каждый раз, вбегая на холм, я распахивала дверь того злополучного домика и находила там всю ту же супружескую пару. Или не супружескую.  
Увидев их в четвёртый раз, я уже готова, была кричать и биться в истерике. Сдерживать нарастающую панику не было уже ни сил, ни возможностей.  
Каждый раз, когда очертания задевали меня какой-либо частью тела, меня обдавало премерзейшим холодом, будто жидким азотом. Но тени постепенно обретали в моих глазах некоторую чёткость. Или просто я к ним постепенно привыкала? Они напоминали самых обычных горожан, занятых своими прозрачными делами, спешащих куда-то вниз и вверх по улице. Вот только до меня им не было ровным счётом никакого дела.  
\- Так, блять. Вот это мне уже совсем не нравится! - громко сказала я сама себе, чтобы успокоить, но только сильнее испугалась от того, как резко он прозвучал в этой белёсой тишине.  
К тому же все окружающие меня тени резко остановились и воззрились на меня, будто бы только сейчас увидев и крайне удивившись присутствию здесь такого инопланетянина.  
От такого избытка внезапно не самого желанного внимания мне стало не по себе. Уж лучше бы молчала, ей-богу.  
Нервно сглотнув, я попятилась и спиной ощутила леденящий воздух. Кажется, я в кого-то наступила. Моё внимание привлёк тот факт, что некоторые тени, наиболее прозрачные, решительно не обращали на меня никакого внимания, а просто проходили мимо. И холод от них был более сильный. Те тени, что обернулись и собрались вокруг меня в круг были самыми разными: у кого-то во внешнем виде даже присутствовал цвет. Очень неоднородная масса кого-то. один из Них протянул ко мне руку и тронул за ногу. Рука была неприятно тёплая. Будто жизни в ней уже нет, но она пока ещё не остыла, есть это странное посмертное тепло.  
\- Да что ВЫ такое?! - взвизгнула я и судорожно вскочила на ноги. Резво развернувшись и уже было кинулась бежать, но врезалась в кого-то наиболее реального из всех присутствующих. Да ещё и очень твёрдого. Мои нервы окончательно сдали, и я благополучно грохнулась в обморок.  
Решение, на самом деле, было очень правильное.

***

Приходить в сознание оказалось далеко не так безболезненно, как терять его. Вся голова пульсировала тупой болью, напоминая о том, что меня не так давно весьма немилосердно приложило о мостовую.  
\- Твою ж дивизию, чт.. - я приподняла на локте, потирая ушибленный затылок, но меня придержали, отправляя обратно в горизонтальное положение.  
\- Тихо, тихо, лежи спокойно, - услышала над собой хриплый голос. Подняв глаза, я увидела над собой весьма высокого человека. Точнее, выглядел он как человек, но всё же что-то в его внешнем виде шептало о том, что к людям он не принадлежит. Что именно мне говорило об этом, я сказать на тот момент не могла. - Как ты?  
\- Если не учитывать то, что голова медленно раскалывает пополам, то всё в целом отлично, - попыталась отшутиться я, понимая, что это единственное, что я могу делать в данной ситуации.  
\- Я не ожидал, что ты грохнешься в обморок, не удержал.  
Парень поднялся и потянулся, послышался хруст затёкших позвонков и суставов. Повисло молчание, пользуясь которым, я решила немного осмотреться, куда ж меня на этот раз занесло, а заодно получше изучить и самого Его. Хотя бы определить, что это за личность и насколько он страшнее всего предыдущего. Внутренняя истерия достигла того пика, когда она уже не влияла на нервную систему, и я могла мыслить весьма рационально.  
\- Ты кто вообще? - я всё же села и немного покрутила головой, чтоб увеличить круг обзора.  
Комната светлая, непонятной полукруглой формы. У входной двери к стене прибита доска с крючками, на которой висели несколько плотных моряцких плащей и шляп, сбоку примостился простой зонтик-трость, явно переживший многое на своём веку. Далее стол с пачками исписанных листов и керосиновая лампа, в которой нужды сейчас не было: работал электрический свет. И всё же она красноречиво говорила о том, что с оным здесь бывают перебои. На полках над столом несколько старых книг с потрёпанными корешками и большая пузатая чернильница, из которой торчало длинное перо с поломанным кончиком. Мы же удобно расположились на весьма длинном для здешних габаритов диване, на полу перед ним лежал ковёр из меха какого-то излишне крупного медведя, в размер головы которого уместилось бы шесть моих. Освещало всё это безобразие высокий торшер с бледным абажуром, расшитым бисером и блестящими нитками, складывающимися в узор из цветов, листьев и райских птиц.  
В целом, осмотр можно было считать завершённым, пора уже возвращаться к вопросам незнакомцу.  
\- Давай с банального: как прикажешь к себе обращаться?  
Тот думал некоторое время, покусывая бледную губу.  
\- Имени у меня нет, поэтому пусть будет Фредерик. Звучит красиво. Как из книги какой, - кивнул в ответ альбинос, ожидая взаимного представления.  
\- Алиса. А теперь по порядку: что за хрень вообще?  
\- Ты относительно чего?  
\- Относительно вот этого всего. Где я, что я и почему я тут вообще?  
Мужчина, которому на вид можно было дать... хм.. тридцать один?.. Да, звучит неплохо, пусть будет так. Итак. Мужчина, которому на вид можно было дать тридцать один год, сладко зевнул и усмехнулся.  
\- Слышала про Харона? Ну, который ещё души переправляет из Царства Живых в Царства Мёртвых? Так вот это всё ваши сказочки, а я и есть этот самый Харон. Правда, вместо лодки у меня целый корабль, который привозит души, вместо реки - целое бескрайнее море Осознанья, а людей я организую целыми партиями, ибо по одному это конкретный такой геморрой. А, ну и имени у меня, по факту нет. Кто как хочет, тот так и зовёт.  
Он остановился, ожидая, буду ли я задавать интересующие меня вопросы, но я молчала, поэтому он продолжил.  
\- Тот белый город, - он неопределённо махнул в не менее неопределённом направлении, куда-то в сторону кирпичной стены. - это замкнутый город Пограничных Душ. Оттуда, кстати, самому хода нет, это учесть надо. Душа, попадая туда, медленно растворяется, стираясь окончательно. Говоря вашим языком, "умирает". Но иногда туда засылают по ошибке. Любая система порой даёт сбой. Поэтому главное - вовремя вытащить нечаянно попавшую не туда заблудшую душу и вернуть на место, откуда взяли.  
Звучало всё, конечно, красиво и складно, но верилось в эту хай-тековскую белиберду с огромным и огромным трудом. Моё недоверие было уловлено на уровне импульсов и быстро понято.  
\- Короче говоря. я руковожу смертью людей. 


End file.
